1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to shipping container handling systems and more specifically to a system which incorporates a plurality of electrically powered vertically adjustable jacks. The jacks are selectively engageable with corner castings of conventional shipping containers and are used to raise and lower the containers from a stationary surface or from a truck bed such that the containers are not tilted during loading, off-loading or transferring between vehicles, thereby preventing possible damage to the contents of the containers and without the need for expensive heavy-duty elevating and lifting equipment which is conventionally necessary for handling such containers.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
To maximize the efficiency of the shipment of goods by various carriers including aircraft, ships, railways trucks and the like, and to allow goods to be transferred from one shipping vehicle to another, the shipping industry has developed standardized shipping criteria with respect to containers for handling goods during shipment. The development of internationally dimensioned shipping containers allows containers to be shipped between countries in such a manner that the containers may be loaded and off-loaded with respect to vehicles with greater efficiency and also allows for goods to be stored with maximum efficiency.
Typical international shipping containers are steel containers of predetermined volume or size which are designed such that one or both of the ends of the container can be opened or accessed to load or discharge goods. Each container also includes lock castings at each of the corners of the container for purposes of allowing containers to be locked in stacked position or to be engaged by hoisting or elevating equipment, such as hoists or cranes which are used to elevate containers from a dock area into the hold of a ship or from a dock to a bed of a truck.
One of the problems associated with the handling of international shipping containers is that heavy-duty lifting equipment must be available at delivery or transfer sites. The need for heavy-duty lifting equipment has limited the deployment efficiency of shipping containers often requiring goods be delivered to the closest available delivery point, where such heavy-duty equipment is available. In addition, should a vehicle such as a truck, break down during transport of a shipping container, it is a difficult problem because heavy-duty lifting equipment must be brought to the site of the breakdown in order to transfer containers from one vehicle to another.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to develop a system which allows greater flexibility in the handling, loading, off-loading and transferring of international shipping and storage containers at substantially any desired location. Further, it would be preferred that such a system include handling devices which are portable such that they may be carried by the transport vehicle so as to be accessible for use in any location.
In view of the desire to be able to effectively handle large and heavy international shipping containers at substantially any location, it is also preferred that a system be provided which allows for power to be provided by the transport vehicle such that no additional source of power is required at the point at which the containers are to be handled.
A further concern with an effective handling system for shipping containers is to provide for a system which protects goods which are transported within the containers. Currently, some shipping containers are loaded or off-loaded by vehicles having tilt bed loading and off-loading systems. Such systems off-load by tilting the bed of the vehicle, allowing a container to slide from the vehicle to a support surface. By reversing the processes, a container can be elevated by sliding onto a tilted bed of the vehicle and thereafter lowering the bed. Unfortunately, goods are subject to damage when containers are loaded or off-loaded in a tilted or slanted manner and thus such loading and off-loading presents risks of damage to the goods from sliding, unless they are secured inside. Such securing would require measures that would require time, labor, and, materials to provide.